


Hurt cousin

by Loveneko58



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cousins, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: The Inquisitors cousin, comes to skyhold, there is just one problem, he knows Dorian. He was a slave, ten years ago. His Master liked Dorian, so Dorian would tack him to bed with him, he did that a lot. The Inquisitor knows her cousin was a slave, but don't know about what Dorian did to him. When she finds out, it's not good for Dorian.





	Hurt cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I've had this idea for a while now , and finally besided to write it this is just the part were the Inquisitor finds out about what Dorian did to her cousin, if you want I'll write the story form the story started. Hope you enjoy, leave a review, and let me know what you think.

Ree walked towards her room, she was tired, and really to sleep. As she opened the door, she realized that she was not alone. There by her wall, sat her cousin. He had him knees drawn up to his chest, and was curled up into a ball. His shoulders were shacking, it was obvious that he was crying. Ree stopped, it had been years since her cousin, was like this." Resin" she called to him softly, slowly she walked towards him.she sat down close to him. " Resin" she tried again to get his attention, he finally looked up at her, " Mistress" he whispered a pair of tear filled, red eyes, with his white hair, that was a mess, he had been pulled on it again, he hadn't done that in some time. Then it hit her, he hadn't called her Mistress in over eight years, " what happened cousin" she asked him, he only cried louder before answering her " I'm all dirty" he was chocked by a sob before he continues " I'm so sorry Mistress, please don't hurt me" Ree blinked dirty what do he mean? She thought, then it hit her, " cousin" she said " did someone touch you" it was the only reason, for him to be thinking that he was dirty. He whimpered " he kissed me Mistress, please don't hurt me, I'll be good! I promise" Ree just starred at him, before speaking " Resin, I need you to tell me who kissed you, and your not in trouble, I'm not going to hurt you" Resin looked at her, he was still crying, he then looked down, and buried his head into his arms, curling up into a smaller ball, finally he whispered out a name. " It was Master Dorain, Mistress" Ree felt her heart stop, for a moment, Dorain, why would he kiss Resin, then she got it " Resin, did you meet Dorian when you were a slave" she felt sick, " yes Mistress, my master liked ,master Dorain, when he would come over to Masters house, he would tack me to bed with him" he chocked out between sobs. Ree couldn't help it she got up and ran to a corner of the room, there she trow up, her dinner. She still felt sick even after. Then she walked back to her cousin, she knelt down in front of him, she then very carefully pulled him into a hug, at first him didn't move, then he hugged her back, buried his face into her shoulder, and just kept crying. Ree held him untill his tears turned to hiccups ,and finally he fell asleep. Ree carefully moved him back from her, then picked him up, and put him into her bed. She pulled the blankets up around him. He snuggled into the bed, mumbling out a sleepy " thank you mistress" Ree stayed with him until he was in a deep sleep. Then she walked out of the room. She had a tavinter mage to find.


End file.
